lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 1132
Report #1132 Skillset: Athletics Skill: Intimidate Org: Ur'Guard Status: Completed Jul 2013 Furies' Decision: We'll add an instant-move check if you're larger than your victim. Problem: Intimidate is a flavor skill in the Athletics skill set. It can give the affliction of fear to a single target, but even as a flavor skill, it's rarely used. Improving or replacing this skill would improve the whole skill set. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: In the ab, there is supposed to be a size component in the skill set. The description gives the impression that the intimidation will only work if the user is bigger than the target. That should be emphasized, and intimidate's effect should be expanded to room wide with the user's enemy list as targets. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Replace the skill with one that focuses on wrist and forearm strength. It will be a power defense that offers a chance of a partial secondary strike. 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Another way to improve the skill would be to improve the way it diminishes its target. Some possibilities would be to add the chance of some mental afflictions like weakness and pacifism. Player Comments: ---on 4/4 @ 14:12 writes: Solution 2 Continuation: Imagine slicing deep into a opponent's gut then cruelly twisting the blade as you pull it free. Even a glancing blow could do additional damage if the direction of the blade is suddenly changed upon impact. The benefit of the partial blow would be increased health damage, more bleeding, and the chance of afflicting with a second poison. Also the chance that the second blow will proc will be less for one handers than two handers. I see the skill working similar to immunity. It will take power to activate the defense, and it will wear off either after a certain amount of activations or there would be a chance for it to disappear every time it activates. Forearm fatigue and all that. ---on 4/4 @ 15:21 writes: The value in intimidate right now is in stopping certain timed insta-kills from completing in the hopes that it would tic and make them leave the room. Even then, the skill doesn't see a whole lot of use, and the size comparison makes it a bit risky or not so great depending on who is using it (and on who). I'd rather it work like Illusion's spook where it automatically ejects them from the room if they were successfully feared, and be independent of any stats. I could even go with that if you made it have a small 1-2 power cost. Room fear sounds like it could get a bit out of control though, unless you can put a cost on this that doesn't make it too spammable. I'm wary about that amount of group control that could have. ---on 4/5 @ 00:24 writes: You can get a simple fear enchantment for room fear. And I think it makes enemies that are affected move instantly, too (with the usual restrictions to movement). ---on 4/6 @ 00:58 writes: Solution 1. Absolutely not to solution 2. Warriors aren't in need of anything like that. ---on 4/6 @ 01:40 writes: I completely forgot about the fear enchantment. It really does instantly move people when successful, which is even more reason why this skill has to change. There's zero reason I'd use this over the enchantment which does not take size into account, hits all enemies and doesn't wait for a tic to move people. ---on 4/6 @ 16:22 writes: Based on a quick test, fear enchant is not instant like fearaura. It gives the fear aff, and you need that to tic before people move rooms. ---on 4/6 @ 16:59 writes: I just tested it out myself and it definitely does insta-move. ---on 4/6 @ 21:40 writes: Well maybe I'm doing something wrong, but it's def not instant for me. I just tested it again. ---on 7/10 @ 06:49 writes: How about giving the fear aff if you're not bigger than them and causing an instant move check in addition if you are? I would say unless you're a tracking warrior that not having to maintain an enemy list (worry about lust) can be a positive difference compared to the enchant. ---on 7/10 @ 14:58 writes: Sounds good, Wobou. ---on 7/16 @ 15:27 writes: 100% opposed. Warriors do not need a way to clear a room of enemies. These types of skills either hit everyone or have significant power costs. Having a size based restriction when preferred warrior races are already very large is not meaningful. Fear with instant move only for enemies and with no power cost combined with pits is completely over the top. ---on 7/23 @ 04:33 writes: I suppose we should look into nerfing that enchantment that does exactly that then. ---on 7/23 @ 04:39 writes: Keeping it to one enemy and causing an instant move (a la spook, fearaura and caw) seems to be the most balanced change that'll also move up its utility. With that change, even keeping the size comparison would be fine. ---on 7/23 @ 13:32 writes: Single target instant move with or without the size restriction is fine.